Team Spite Reborn
by WaywardThoughts
Summary: Team Spite are a boyfriend/girlfriend duo who break relatiosnships up. But no one really likes breaking hearts so they decide to bring people together instead. But will it be impossible when their target couple destests one another? OC
1. Another One Bites the Dust

**Looks like we're blasting off again! I've been inspired the high school stories by **_**angelcutepie**_ **I thought I'd write one too! Pearlshipping is the name and that's the story's game. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea, but Pearlshipping rules.**

**Ok, this story is of two people, guy and girl, who are hired by others to break up relationships. They're the best in the business (is that even a business?) but this time they're called upon to bring people together. Have they met their match, considering that these two people hate each other?**

_Another One Bites the Dust_

"How could you do this to me? Why would you do it? _You said you loved me!_"

The devastated voice of a broken hearted girl echoed throughout the cafeteria. Students everywhere were watching the spectacle unfold as two teenagers were locked in an emotional standoff. From a shadow, two other teenagers watched with satisfaction as another relationship crashed and burned. All because of them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" came the angry reply. "You can't talk to me like that, after you spent the night _studying_ at that jerk's house!"

"I can talk to you however I want, I'm not the one who slept with that slut at the after exam party! We're supposed to trust and respect each other!"

"Trust is meant to be mutual! You can't go around throwing your cat at anyone!"

The answer was a shriek that clawed at the audience's eardrums. The girl had thrown herself at the boy and began lashing out at him. He took the blows solidly before pushing the girl off him. The girl was crying with rage and kicked him straight in between the legs. He buckled and went down, yelling with pain. The girl took advantage of the opportunity to latch herself onto the collapsed boy and pummelling him. There was a shout as 3 teachers came running into the fray, 2 of them restraining the girl and the other pulling the guy up onto his feet.

The two teenagers in the shadows grinned at one another, to which mystery girl shouted out, "Jasmine's been cheating on Flint with his best friend Volkner!"

The shadowy boy then barked out, "Turns out Bugsy been a busy boy, getting Whitney, Janine and Roxanne pregnant!"

There was silence that was broken by a roar of fury. The hidden couple watched as Flint launched himself at Volkner and Jasmine began grappling with Volkner's girlfriend (well, ex now). Bugsy was in worse shape, being set upon by Morty, Falkner and Brawly is probably not going to end well.

Before anyone knew it, the whole cafeteria was in a full scale riot. Teachers were running everywhere trying to stop the chaos, but only getting hit. Still unnoticed, the trouble making teens ran towards the principal's office, where they burst in. The principal was on the phone, but whirled as he saw the kids enter.

As he opened his mouth to speak, the girl leapt forward and shoved the principal into his chair. The boy tossed her some duct tape he found in one of the drawers. With the principal successfully tide up, the boy grabbed the PA, switched it on and yelled into it, "Attention, student faculty! Prepare for trouble!"

Snatching the microphone away, the girl added, "And make it double!"

"To infect relationships with devastation!"

"To ruin all lovers within our nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Jasper!"

"Alice!"

"Team Spite crushes all hearts within our wake!"

"Surrender now or prepare to break, break, break, break and break!"

There was a stunned quiet throughout the entire school. Everyone froze as they listened to what the 'Team Spite' had to say.

"Just letting everyone know that the principal is momentarily detained. Oh, and we set everyone up, smashing their relationships just like we said."

"So, if you twerps are still angry, go nuts. We couldn't care less!"

Jasper and Alice grinned at one another and strolled out the door, leaving the principal bound and gagged. The screams started again and more fighting ensued. As they walked out the school's front door, they jumped as desk flew out the window, shattering the glass. Police cars were speeding out of nowhere and officers were dashing to quell the turmoil.

The two instigators glided away down the road, watching with concern as police reinforcements were called. Jasper turned to Alice and muttered, "I didn't expect there to be a full scale riot…"

Alice looked at him nervously. "No, me neither. Maybe a little fighting, but this? Really?"

"We're not that bad, are we?"

The two teens looked worriedly at each other. There was a loud explosion and they both jumped. Smoke was rising out of the windows; someone had broken into the science labs.

Alice gave a cry and made to move towards the building. Jasper grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him confused. He shook his head and said, "No Alice. There's nothing we can do. We just have to leave."

"What? We can't just leave! What if someone gets hurt?"

"Alice! If we get caught here, we'll get arrested! Let's go home, we can talk about it then!"

And with that, the kids ran. They ran all the way back to the building that was their apartment and barricaded themselves inside. An unspoken unanimous decision was made and they both went to shower. **(Separately, this isn't an erotica! )**

Sometime later, Jasper and Alice sat holding each other on the couch, watching the news describing the incident in detail. When the reporter said no one had been hurt, they breathed a sigh of relief. The school wasn't damaged either, so that was a bonus.

There was a knock at the door and Jasper answered it, greeted by the girl Ursula. Folding his arms and leaning against the doorway, he asked, "Can I help you?"

Ursula smiled and handed him an envelope. "That's your payment. Thanks for breaking that couple up, now I can get a chance. Say, how did you find out that stuff?"

Jasper smirked. "Trade secrets, my dear. Thanks for the money. You have a pleasant evening."

And he closed the door in her surprised face. Striding back to the couch, Jasper tossed the envelope to Alice, who silently checked it. Jasper went into the kitchen and began to make tea for the both of them. As he was pouring the hot water, he heard Alice shriek. Jumping, he splashed hot water all over himself. Ignoring the pain, Jasper ran back to the living room where Alice was still watching the news. "Alice, honey, what's wrong?"

She said nothing just wordlessly pointed. There on the TV, for the whole of the city to see, was them. They had been spotted. Throwing himself into action mode, Jasper turned to Alice. "Go and pack our things. We have to leave before the police come knocking," he ordered.

She nodded, focused now. Alice went to the bedroom and pulled out two suitcases, which she rapidly began to fill with clothes and essentials. Jasper was in the process of withdrawing all their money into a special account saved for this purpose. He then began booking tickets to faraway Pallet Town, in the Kanto region.

Having finished packing, Alice was now on the phone to her brother who owned many houses in many of the regions. Luckily, he had a house in Pallet Town, not far from the famed Professor Oak's Lab. Thanking him, Alice hung up and retrieved the passports and ID from the safe.

With everything packed and ready to go, the two teens locked the door behind them. Hailing a taxi, they directed him to the airport. It was quite early, so there were still many people coming and going. Jasper checked them in, and quite soon they were on a plane to Kanto.

The flight was long and arduous. Wailing babies and whining kids frequently interrupted their attempts at sleep. When they reached Saffron City Airport, it was quite late into the night. After reclaiming their baggage and enduring the scary moment through customs, they ran to the Magnet Train station, where the last train of the night was leaving. The train ride was a blur; they almost missed Viridian City station. From there it was into another taxi to Pallet Town. When giving the driver the address, he squawked in amazement. Apparently, the house they were staying in was in the richest part of town.

When the taxi pulled up in front of their new house, Jasper and Alice were both shocked. They had stayed at Alice's brother's houses before, but this was quite grand. Thanking the driver and leaving an extra-large tip in return for keeping his mouth shut, the couple tried to get inside. Realising stupidly that they didn't have a key, Jasper tried to pry the door open but it wouldn't budge.

Alice once again dialled her brother's phone. The person on the other line was not impressed but told them that his butler was in there and would open the doors for them. And then he hung up. Jasper and Alice just stared at each other. Who the hell has a butler?

Said butler opened the door very irritably, but quickly ushered them to a guest room, before bidding them goodnight. Not bothering to unpack, Alice and Jasper collapsed on the bed in utter exhaustion. It was a while before Alice said, "Another one bites the dust."

"You could say that," was the retort.

"Despite the whole riot thing, that break up went well."

"Yeah, but I couldn't help feel guilty."

"Likewise. Perhaps we need a new angle."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps we should try something nice for a change…"

"Bring people together instead of breaking them, you mean?"

"Maybe. We've been quite unscrupulous recently."

"So instead of causing tribulation, we help those couples who need it."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Where do you think we should start?"

"We can try that Pallet Town High School that we passed on the way here. We could check it out; see what couples we can bring together."

"Alright, I'll enrol us tomorrow. If we're lucky we can start on Monday."

"So today's Thursday, which gives us time to look around town and see how people act on the weekends."

"Oh, and don't forget we need to come up with a new look."

"New look?"

"Alice, sweetheart, we only get one opportunity to make a first impression, so we should make it one they remember."

Alice laughed and pressed her lips on his cheek. "My boyfriend, ever the show off."

"But you love me anyway."

And in each other's arms they fell asleep.

**Well, what did you think? I know they're not the most original names, (BTW I don't own Twilight) but I quite like them. I sort of ripped of Team Rocket with their motto; I thought it would be funny to put it in somewhere. Team Spite was the best name I could think of, I mean, its spiteful to break other couples up right? But that's just their jobs; they don't really enjoy it clearly. Have a great night! Hopefully I'll see you all soon!**


	2. Poker Face

**Hello, I'm back. Thank you all for reading and all your kind reviews, it's nice to hear. I'll be alternating between my other current story, 'Champion of Champions Matchmaking Service' and this one, so if you want, you can look at that too. Thanks!**

_Chapter 2 – Poker Face_

Pallet Town High School was a large, modern building with around 1000 students. While not the largest institution, it boasted successful teaching methods and high achieving students. This is what Jasper and Alice read on the Internet as they planned to begin their new angle. By utilizing his charm, Jasper was able to secure both of them a placement in the senior year, with the story that their parents were on extended vacation.

But now, standing outside the school, they were met with disappointment. Before them was an admittedly large campus, but with squat grey buildings, nothing like the website described. Just goes to show that you can't really trust everything you read. Gazing at the place that they would soon attending, Jasper and Alice couldn't help feeling a sense of impending doom. Alice asked, "Jasper, are you sure about this? It's not too late to back out is it?"

"Unfortunately no. If we pulled out just after enrolling, they'll get suspicious. Damn it, I should have checked it out before I called the office," was the angry response.

"Jazz, its ok. I don't mind. You never know, it might be better on the inside." Alice said jokingly. Jasper rolled his eyes and put his arm around her. They walked towards what looked like the main street and began looking for a coffee shop. After discovering one on a corner, they sat down, quietly murmuring about the town's tranquillity. There was an old man reading the paper on a table nearby and a middle aged woman who was eyeing them curiously.

A waiter arrived and took their order quickly. It was clear that there wasn't much business during school hours. Their tea was served and they sipped it tentatively, surprised to find it was quite delicious. As Jasper and Alice drank, they looked around at what was Pallet Town's main street. There was quite a number of clothing stores, a supermarket, restaurants etc. Quite typical, but for the bigger stores, it looked like you had to go to Viridian City for that.

As the two teens were mulling this over, the older woman was still watching them. From what she could see, they were very close. The boy was tall and dark-haired, the girl blonde and petite. Delia Ketchum observed as the boy reached over and took the girl's hand, so casually Delia doubted he was aware of it. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was into the morning. Clearly, they should be in school. Delia was torn between leaving them to their own devices and interfering. Eventually, her maternal instincts overcame her.

She cleared her throat and they jumped. She laughed at their shock and said, "It's not often you get kids here at school time. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be there?"

The kids shook their heads and Alice replied, "No, we're new here. We don't start school until Monday."

The woman nodded. "That would explain why I've never seen you before. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Delia Ketchum. My son is in the senior year."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasper and this is my girlfriend Alice. We moved from Sinnoh because our parents are on extended vacation."

Delia frowned. "You're parents are happy for you to live together? Aren't you a little young?"

"We're both 18, Ms Ketchum. Perfectly legal," giggled Alice.

"I'm sorry, that was not really any of my business. I hope that you're being safe and everything…"

The silence was broken by the loud burst of laughter. Both teens were rolling in their chairs as Delia stood their feeling slightly embarrassed. Wiping his eyes, Jasper gasped, "You sound just like a mom. No need to worry though, we use all the necessary protection. It's funny that you care, we haven't seen that for a while."

Delia smiled and shrugged. "Well, since you kids don't have adult supervision, I'll be your surrogate. I have to go; I hope to see you again. It was lovely meeting you, good luck with your schooling!"

And with that, the older woman left, leaving Alice and Jasper to ponder her words. Paying the bill and leaving a tip, the couple strolled down the street towards a large department store. "I thought she was quite nice. A little nosy, but she seemed friendly," Alice commented.

"You would say that. I was quite impressed with your poker face by the way," Jasper replied.

"Likewise. We are excellent actors."

"Or liars."

"That too."

"The school seemed plain. It wouldn't take much to get people to notice us."

"You're not still planning a show, are you?"

"Alice, that's the only reason I like going to new schools. Get to make a good first impression."

"Yes, but you sort of go over the top. Remember in LittleRoot Town? Were the cheerleaders necessary?"

"Of course they were; there are no limits in show business. But I think you should come up with the idea this time."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you love me."

"I can't argue with that. What about we go back to basics? We could blast as song through the PA system and just strut in."

"I like it. Simple, yet can gain attention. What song did you have in mind?"

"I'll surprise you with it. You'll just have to use your poker face."

Jasper chuckled and they stopped outside a clothing store. As they looked in through the window, they could see nothing that would stand out. Disappointed, they moved on. Again and again, there was nothing. After an hour, Alice was nearly in tears.

"What kind of town doesn't have a decent clothing store? What cruelty is this? Is it Arceus' justice?"

"Alice, calm down. We'll just have to try Viridian City. Just chillax, no need to worry."

"Chillax? How can I relax? There are only two days until we have to go to school! I – we – need new outfits!"

"No, I'm fine. And you said I was over-the-top obsessed with making a good impression…"

Alice then started screaming in utter desperation as they looked in at another store. Thinking quickly, Jasper hailed a taxi and pulled the hysteric girl in with him. Enduring 20 minutes of sobbing, Jasper dragged Alice into Viridian City Mall, one with respectable shopping facilities. Only until Jasper pushed into a Versace store, did Alice stop crying.

The girl then spent the rest of the day running between stores, her credit card flashing with each purchase. Eventually, she maxed out and stole Jasper's, which was not taken well. As for Jasper, he was given the job of pack horse and was carrying her bags around.

Eventually, kids from the local school started showing up and were staring at the pair of them. Since both of them were used to being stared at, they paid it no mind. It wasn't until security came up and told them that they were putting stores out of business did they leave. It took 3 taxis to get all of the bags back to their house.

Upon arriving Alice darted upstairs to start planning for their appearance on Monday. Jasper and the butler, who name was Winston, were left to bring the bags up to their room. After that, Jasper then retrieved Alice's ATM card and threw it in the blender.

It was around 1am when Jasper crept into the bedroom so he could sleep. There were clothes everywhere, CDs thrown against the wall and dozens of screwed up pieces of paper. Alice herself was propped up against the wall, asleep, mouth lolling open. Jasper smiled tenderly at the sight and gently picked her up bridal style. He laid her carefully on the bed and climbed in with her. Alice stirred and pulled herself onto his chest.


	3. Moves Like Jagger

**New chapter! Ding ding ding!**

_Chapter 3 – Moves Like Jagger_

The alarm went off, signalling 4am. Alice stirred and pulled herself from Jasper's arms, sitting up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around bewildered, but finally remembered where she was. The blonde haired girl glanced at the clock, shrieking as she realised what day it was. Their first day at Pallet Town High. Alice leapt out of bed and rapidly began to prepare for what would be a day that would go down in history. There was a loud sigh from Jasper who was still asleep. Rolling her eyes, Alice shoved him, "Jasper, let's go!"

Jasper woke with a start. Tangled up in the sheets, he struggled to get out. With a triumphant yell, he freed himself, only to fall out of bed and pull the bedside table on top of him. Jasper lay there groaning in pain while Alice was still rushing around. "What are you lying on the ground for? We have work to do!"

Semi-conscious with pain, Jasper dragged himself into the shower. After the hot water soothed his aching body as much as it could, did he emerge. When he walked back into the bedroom, Jasper saw that Alice had laid out clothes for him, like he was 5 years old. Sighing in frustration, he quickly got dressed, knowing from previous experiences that when Alice picked clothes for him to wear, it was wise to wear them.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Winston the butler was preparing breakfast for his two charges. He watched with amusement as Alice was dashing to and fro, putting her 'plan' into action. Winston chuckled as Jasper walked into the kitchen and leapt onto the pancakes that were just served. The boy poured a generous amount of maple syrup onto the cakes and quickly demolished them. Alice, however, was still rushing around. "Not ready, not ready, not ready, not ready…"

Jasper stood up and grabbed Alice's hand, forcing her to stop. "Alice, calm down. It will be fine. Do you remember your lines?"

"Of course I do. How could you ask that?"

"I was just checking. If you got those down, there's no need to worry."

"But what about the music? The band hasn't shown up yet!"

"They'll be here. Just relax, ok? You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"They had better be here. I paid them in advance."

Winston laughed as the two teens sat down to continue their breakfast. He had only known them for a weekend, but he was already fond of the youngsters. The front door rang and he went to answer it. Outside was the chauffeur that Alice had ordered the night before. As Winston turned his head to announce that the limousine had arrived, he felt something rush past him. Little Alice had blurred out through the door, down the yard into the car.

Jasper sighed. "This will be interesting. Thanks for the delicious breakfast Winston. We'll see you later."

Winston watched as the car drove away, with his hand raised in goodbye.

_Scene Break _

Ash Ketchum and his friends were sitting together in the cafeteria. The bell hadn't rung yet, so kids everywhere were enjoying their last few moments of freedom for the day. Ash sat with his arm around his girlfriend, laughing at the comments Gary made. He felt lips on his cheek as Misty kissed him and he turned and returned the kiss gently. "Seriously. You guys need to get a room."

Ash turned to Paul and grinned. "Why, you jealous Paul?"

Paul, emotionless as ever, replied, "No. I have Dawn for that."

May, who was listening to the conversation, made a face at Paul. "Don't talk about Dawn like that Paul. She's your girlfriend, not your play thing."

Paul shrugged nonchalantly. May sighed and turned to Ash. "Speaking of which, where is Dawn?"

"I don't know. I don't really care particularly." Ash retorted.

"Ash, I've had just about enough of you being rude about Dawn. What is your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have a problem. It's her who's got a problem."

"No, she doesn't. If you were nicer to her, she wouldn't be a bitch to you!"

"So I'm supposed to be the bigger person? Face it May, Dawn's a bitch. Through and through."

There was loud gasp and a crash from behind them. They all turned to see Dawn, pale faced and with a tray of food on the floor. May looked frightened, Misty wary. Ash was grinning. "Yeah, you heard what I said."

Dawn walked over to him and threw a punch at his face. Ash's hand darted out and caught her wrist. "Naughty, Dawn. Princesses like you aren't meant to throw punches. Did I say princess? I meant stuck-up, rich bitches."

Dawn's face was red as she yelled at Paul. "Paul, aren't you going to do something?"

Paul just shrugged and answered, "I'm going to see how this plays out."

Dawn took a deep breath to which everyone tensed for the screaming. Before she could though, a whistle echoed through the PA system. The whole cafeteria stood up in surprise as the music poured through the room. The main doors opened and a couple walked in with a band following behind them. They were both holding microphones to which the young boy started to sing. (A.N. **Jasper**, _Alice_, Both)

**Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave**

The whole school was in shock. What were those kids doing? Something like this had never happened before. Ash let go of Dawn and whispered to Misty, "What's going on here?"

Misty responded with a shrug. "I don't know but this music is great and that guy sure can sing!"

They watched as the girl then raised the microphone to her lips.  
_You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this_

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

By now the music had seeped through the room and people were gently swaying on the balls of their feet.

_Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key_  
**Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)**

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

**And it goes like this**

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

The duo finished and the cafeteria erupted into cheers. The girl stepped forward. "Thanks everyone! It's great to be here in Pallet Town High! I'm Alice and that hot guy over there is Jasper! We'll be here for a while, so get used to the music!"

Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and Paul looked at one another. May yelled, "That. Was awesome! That guy was soooo hot! I call dibs!"

Misty rolled her eyes and said, "May, what about Drew?"

May was startled out of her fantasy. "Well… I could have both."

"No. You can't. Hurry up and decide. The bell's going to go any minute now."

"I can't choose like this! Give some time!"

"Fine. We'll give you until recess to think it over."

And with that Ash and Misty walked away, Paul following them silently. Dawn made to go after him, but May grabbed her by the arm. "Dawn, wait."

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry about before, you know with Ash."

"No need to worry. Forgive and forget and all that jazz."

"If that's true, why are so angry at Ash?"

"It's because he's an asshole!"

"No, he's not. He's actually very sweet."

"I beg to differ. He's always rude to me. Calling me names and stuff like that. And what makes it worse is that Paul doesn't do anything about it!"

"To be honest Dawn, you're not Miss Friendly to him either."

"Whatever. I couldn't care less."

"And that's the attitude that gets you into trouble. Maybe if you just talked to Ash…"

"No. I refuse to exchange pointless banter with someone like him. I'm sure he's of the same opinion with me."

"You don't know that."

"I know enough. Come on. We're going to be late to class."

The two girls wandered off. From behind a pillar, Jasper and Alice were listening intently. Alice looked at Jasper and said, "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that May and Dawn are hot, then I seriously love you."

"No, you idiot. I was thinking about Ash and Dawn. It would be the perfect test!"

"But Ash has a girlfriend and Dawn has a boyfriend. You see the problem?"

"No worries, no worries. Dawn and that moody boy, Pete or something, there not close. All it will take is a little push. Ash and Misty will be trickier, but there's bound to be some skeletons in the closet…"

"Alice, if I remember correctly, we weren't going to break couples up?"

"Jazz, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."

"If you say so."

**There we go! BTW, Jasper and Alice's performances will be music based, with songs depending of the situation. R&R please my lovelies. Toodles!**


	4. AN

**Dear Readers**

**You're probably thinking, an author's note, therefore its bad news.**

**Unfortunately, there is bad news. As you are aware, I have a few stories on the go and I really grateful that you are all reading them. But at the moment, my creative gauge is pointing at E. **

**I'm sorry that I'm letting lots of people down, but I need a while to, as Elesa would say, short out my logic circuits and reboot my heart. After a few of weeks or so, I'll come back.**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews, they meant a lot.**

**WaywardThoughts**


End file.
